


Keep me together

by Silverleaf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, First Order's ass, Hair-pulling, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, puppy dog eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 18:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverleaf/pseuds/Silverleaf
Summary: Here some Kylux! :)Fanart created for Lande di Fandom's Greatest Scavenger Hunt 2017.Prompt 27:"My body needs a hero, come and save meSomething tells me you know how to save meI've been feeling real lowOh, I need you to come and rescue me"(Nicki Minaj feat. David Guetta, Turn Me On)Team: Pretty Little Puppies ^o^/ yay!





	Keep me together

It's time I post some Kylux, I love those two and I regret nothing! XD

Click[ HERE](http://fav.me/dbubd7n) to see the fanart 


End file.
